Une douce mélodie
by Deediii
Summary: Two Shot - Drago Malfoy doit se rendre pour son travail au Chemin de Traverse. Ce qu'il découvrira là-bas changera légèrement son quotidien. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Et bien, j'ai pondu un petit OS à la vue d'une citation elle même citée à la fin.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez :)  
Bisous.  
Deediii.

* * *

_**Une douce mélodie.**_

Drago Malfoy, jeune homme de 20 ans était sortie de son Manoir. Il devait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer ses potions qu'il avait au préalable commandé. Il transplana donc et arriva sur la grande allée. Le chemin était désert, les sorciers et sorcières travaillaient pour la plupart en ce Lundi. Seul quelques vieilles personnes se baladaient encore sur les trottoirs. Il avança et arriva près du magasin qui se trouvait en plein intersection. Il était encadré du réputé magasin de baguettes magiques «Ollivander». Le blond regarda sa montre. «10h37». Il était encore tôt, il entra dans la boutique et alla directement au comptoir. Signant les quelques papiers il lança un sort à son cartoon de potions pour le miniaturiser. Il le glissa dans sa poche de pantalon et sortit du magasin.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et aperçus un ciel bleu caressé par de léger nuages. Une brise venait effleurer son visage. Estimant avoir le temps de se permettre une pause, il s'assit sur un banc en face de la bâtisse. Il regarda les passants et les quelques volatiles qui picoraient il ne savait quoi par terre.

Mais soudain, trahissant le bruit urbain, une douce musique s'éleva dans l'air. Il fut tout d'abord surpris, ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit un son de piano aussi clairement sur le chemin de Traverse. Enfin, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait du piano ici. Il regarda tout autour de lui, voir si un artiste de rue ne se produisait pas. Mais rien de ça. Il écouta encore plus nettement la musique et son regard se dirigea presque automatiquement vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Les portes d'entré magiquement fermé, un papier était collé sur l'une d'elle signalant la fermeture du magasin. Néanmoins, à l'étage, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. C'était d'ici que sortait cette douce mélodie.

Il passa ainsi plusieurs minutes à être bercé par ce son mélodieux mais fut bien vite rappelé à l'ordre par sa montre qui lui brûlait le poignet. Il regarda l'heure et fut horrifié de pouvoir lire «10h55». Il serait en retard pour son rendez vous professionnel. Il transplana donc directement jusqu'à chez lui. Oubliant bien vite son état hypnotique au Chemin de Traverse.

Le lendemain cependant, Drago reçut un hibou lui disant qu'il y avait eu une erreur dans sa commande. Une potion de sommeil et du crin de licorne manquait à l'appel. D'un pas rageur il descendit au Hall d'où il pouvait transplaner et se rendit vers l'allée commerciale. Après avoir manifesté son mécontentement au vendeur, il sortit. C'est à ce moment que la musique de la veille se réveilla soudainement. Il était parvenu à l'oublier en l'espace d'une journée, mais cette fois ci ce ne fut pas le cas. Il regarda sa montre. «10h44». Il s'autorisa une nouvelle fois à faire abstraction de son travail et alla en face de la boutique de baguette.

_« __**Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques**__ sera fermé du 5 au 15 mai, merci de patienter jusque là. _

_Nous vous remercions également d'être fidèle à notre boutique. _

_Aussi, de nouveaux arrivages de bois étrangers seront au rendez vous le 15 mai. _

_Au plaisir de vous retrouver._

_HG. »_

Drago savait que la propriétaire logeait juste au dessus. La musique qu'elle produisait était envoûtante et si parfaite que le blond ne sut quoi en penser. Soudain le tempo changea, la musique se renouvela et le son lui était maintenant familier. C'était la même musique qu'il entendait lorsqu'il était enfant. Le piano enchanté du Manoir jouait de cette musique lorsque le petit Malfoy n'allait pas bien. Sous les caresses de sa mère et la musique plein la tête, Drago se calmait immédiatement.

L'ex-Serpentard avait maintenant étrangement envie de rencontrer celle qui jouait du piano. Pour aucune raison valable si ce n'est que la curiosité. Il voulait savoir qui se cachait derrière ces notes. Entendre la musique ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait maintenant la voir. C'est ainsi que tout les jours, vers 10heures Drago se rendait au Chemin de Traverse, pour oublier quelques minutes le travail dont il avait tant rêvé. Il s'asseyait sur un banc non loin des deux boutiques et écoutait la douce mélodie émanant de chez Ollivander.

Ce fut alors le 15 mai lorsque Drago se rendit pour la énième fois devant la boutique, celle-ci était ouverte. Plusieurs personnes en sortaient. Les vendeurs devaient être chargé. Prit de cette même curiosité qui l'avait poussé à rester ici tout les jours, il poussa la poignée menant à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle était effectivement bondée. Toujours aussi sombre que dans ses souvenirs, le magasin émanait d'une atmosphère de mystère et de vieux. Un jeune homme vint l'aborder pour savoir ce qu'il désirait.

** « – Je voudrai voir la patronne s'il vous plaît.»** Avait-il dit.

Pour réponse, l'homme le conduisit à l'étage et toqua à la première porte en face de l'escalier. Il poussa la porte et intima à Drago d'y entrer. Ce qu'il fit. Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna guère. De nombreux livres jonchaient la salle. Des ingrédients rares ou obligatoires à la fabrication des baguettes étaient éparpillé de ça et là des étagères. Au fond du bureau se trouvait un majestueux piano à queue. Voilà la bête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir le dompteur. Le fauteuil du bureau restait vide. Pourtant la porte d'entré grinça pour laisser place à une jeune femme en tailleur. Drago ne se retourna pas mais se leva tout de même. Il attendit qu'elle prit place et déposa enfin les yeux sur la Patronne.

Inutile de dire qu'il fut surpris car cela serait un euphémisme. Pareil pour Hermione qui le regardait interloqué. Alors c'était elle que Drago venait écouter tout les jours ? C'était elle qui avait attisé sa curiosité maladive ?

**« – Bonjour Malfoy, tu as demandé à me voir ?**

**– Oui Granger, est-ce toi qui a joué du piano durant cette dernière semaine ? »**

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosâtre que Drago trouva adorable. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à parler. D'une manière plutôt civilisé sans accroches méritant d'être relevé. Voilà deux anciens ennemis qui s'étaient rejoint par le biais de la musique.

* * *

**_«J'ai dit quelque part qu'il ne suffisait pas d'entendre la musique, mais qu'il fallait encore la voir – Igor Stravinsky._**


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien, voilà une mini mini mini mini mini (256mots) suite de l'OS .  
Mlle m'a donné l'idée de faire une suite donc la voilà.  
Je ne suis pas spécialement fière, mais bon :3  
Bisous.  
Deediii.

* * *

_**Une douce mélodie suite.**_

Hermione Granger fut spectatrice du détournement de sa vie. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de s'y opposer, Drago Malfoy s'y était immiscé. Loin de la déplaire, le tempérament de celui-ci devenait presque agréable, il avait évolué et s'était donc retrouvé plus mature. Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se sont donc fréquemment retrouvé pour discuter, parler de musique. Souvent Drago venait la voir et elle commençait à jouer. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Ces moments étaient loin d'être impersonnel, ils étaient au contraire très intime.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils apprenaient à se connaître. Plus ils se plaisaient, plus ils se voyaient. Et c'est un jour d'Été, alors qu'Hermione était chez elle, accompagnée de Drago, qu'ils vécurent leur premier baiser.  
Aussi léger que soit cet effleurement, les millions de frissons qui les prirent ne furent pas anodines. Loin de se contenter de ce premier pas, ils commencèrent un ballet vertigineux.

Plusieurs années passèrent. Ils s'étaient permis une balade. Là même où Drago s'était agenouillé devant elle et lui dit ces quelques mots _«Je ne peux pas me faire une idée de ton oeuvre sans en avoir entendu l'intégralité, j'aimerai être là près de toi jusqu'à ce que le magie cesse.»_

La musique avait façonnée au fil du temps une relation étroite. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre dans la demeure des ex-ennemis le premier morceau que Drago avait pu écouter. Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans le canapé face à la cheminée, valsé par la douce mélodie.

_**«La musique est un art du temps.. – Igor Stravinsky**_


End file.
